Pacifists hopeDemons salvation
by Razaraga
Summary: This is a oneshot for a couple story ideas I have, if people like it, I'll make said stories, so review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**PACIFIST**

The world came into view to show a small child in a blue sweater with purple stripes, blue pants and brown boots. The child had brown hair, and their eyes looked like they were closed.

The child smiled as they moved to a gray door in the blue hallway they were in, but paused upon noticing a gray rope hanging from the ceiling. Curious, they pulled it, a trap door falling open and a ladder appearing. The child climbed the ladder, appearing in a dark and mostly empty room, except for one thing.

Said thing was another child, though this one seemed to be… grayed out. They were wearing a black shirt, and gray shorts, a dark cloak covering their form, they were kneeling in front of the first child, sobbing with their head in their hands, their black hair hanging and helping to cover their face.

The first child got closer to the weeping one, and, upon a closer examination, they could see scars running up and down the weeping childs arms and legs, some bone even visible, though their bare feet had no scars, thankfully, so they could walk mostly fine.

When the first child was a foot away, the weeping one, the weeping one finally seeming to notice the first child, jolting in surprise and removing their hands from their face, revealing the frighteningly pale face with black tears going from their left eye, a _very_ light gray from their right.

The first child looked concerned, moving closer. "You don't want to do that." The second warned as the first was about to step on a strangely colored patch in the room they were on, the child quickly stepping back.

"What's your name?" The still crying child asked.

"Frisk." The first, now named Frisk, said, though it was barely audible and hard to hear, as if they didn't use their voice that often.

"Hello, Frisk, I am R̵̞̹̒̀͛͊͜͞ḯ̳̻͙̫̫̑̆ͫ͐̿̃̆͘͟ͅn̏̉́͏̧̢͎̬d̴̲̭̤̙̼͓̼́̓ͭ̉͌͆͋ͅỉ̴̜̣̦͈ͥ́̅̚͜é̷̷̾̌ͦ̾҉̞." The second child said, before blinking in surprise.

"It appears that I can not tell you my name." R̵̞̹̒̀͛͊͜͞ḯ̳̻͙̫̫̑̆ͫ͐̿̃̆͘͟ͅn̏̉́͏̧̢͎̬d̴̲̭̤̙̼͓̼́̓ͭ̉͌͆͋ͅỉ̴̜̣̦͈ͥ́̅̚͜é̷̷̾̌ͦ̾҉̞ said, frowning, tears increasing a little.

" _Are you alright_?" Frisk signed, worry on their face.

"I am fine, would you do me a favor?" The child that could not say their name asked. Frisk looked curious, but nodded.

"I need you to find me the DETERMINATION of each SOUL trait to rival an actual SOUL in quantity and quality." They said. "If you do so, I may be able to go free."

Frisk tilted their head, wondering how they were going to do that. "Here, use this to store it." They said, making a locket appear, with several differently colored hearts on it.

"In return." The second child continued, a white boss monster SOUL appearing, them pushing it into the first before they could react. "I will give you that, to do with what you wish."

The first child took the locket, nodding with a DETERMINED look on their face, the red heart glowing a little as the first child left.

* * *

 **GENOCIDE**

The world came into view to show a child in a green sweater with one large yellow stripe down the middle. The area felt… bleak, for lack of a better word, because this child had done something terrible. They had killed every monster in the Underground, except for one, who was waiting for them in a golden hall.

But, this child had one last thing they wanted to do. They went back to waterfall, where they killed the Heroine of the Underground, and found a, familiar to you readers, gray trapdoor. The child pulled the rope, climbing up confidently, to be met with a familiar second child.

This child was R̵̞̹̒̀͛͊͜͞ḯ̳̻͙̫̫̑̆ͫ͐̿̃̆͘͟ͅn̏̉́͏̧̢͎̬d̴̲̭̤̙̼͓̼́̓ͭ̉͌͆͋ͅỉ̴̜̣̦͈ͥ́̅̚͜é̷̷̾̌ͦ̾҉̞, and they were not crying with their head in their hands. Instead, they were doing one thing… glaring, right at the first child.

"Hello, Demon." R̵̞̹̒̀͛͊͜͞ḯ̳̻͙̫̫̑̆ͫ͐̿̃̆͘͟ͅn̏̉́͏̧̢͎̬d̴̲̭̤̙̼͓̼́̓ͭ̉͌͆͋ͅỉ̴̜̣̦͈ͥ́̅̚͜é̷̷̾̌ͦ̾҉̞ said, standing on wobbly legs. The demon smirked, stepping closer, knife at the ready.

"Normally, I would try to 'fix' you, to bring you back to life and set things right." The one who's name glitches said, the demon pausing with wide eyes.

"Y-you can do that?" They asked, shakily, thrown off their game.

"Yes." R̵̞̹̒̀͛͊͜͞ḯ̳̻͙̫̫̑̆ͫ͐̿̃̆͘͟ͅn̏̉́͏̧̢͎̬d̴̲̭̤̙̼͓̼́̓ͭ̉͌͆͋ͅỉ̴̜̣̦͈ͥ́̅̚͜é̷̷̾̌ͦ̾҉̞ said, a little hope in them now. "All I need you to do, is, with the strength you have gained, bring me seven humans who have pure SOUL traits, one for each trait… you yourself would count as one, and if you manage to get the six SOULs in the castle they would count as the rest."

The demon nodded, turning to lead. "But, before you do… RESET, remove the dust from that child you are possessing, and then have them bring me what I have asked of you." The deal maker said, smirking inwardly.

"I can only RESET if I-" The demon started to say, before shadows impaled them from multiple directions, killing them.

"I know." R̵̞̹̒̀͛͊͜͞ḯ̳̻͙̫̫̑̆ͫ͐̿̃̆͘͟ͅn̏̉́͏̧̢͎̬d̴̲̭̤̙̼͓̼́̓ͭ̉͌͆͋ͅỉ̴̜̣̦͈ͥ́̅̚͜é̷̷̾̌ͦ̾҉̞ said simply, sitting down. "Now, go."

 **A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this oneshot, if you guys want and give me enough support, I may make both into at least a couple chapter long stories! Of course, the first chapter will be me copy and pasting what's here… but, I promise to have at least 2 other chapters available in each story, so if you want it, review and tell me so! Oh, and if your wondering why 2 isn't here and it's just me 1, 2 didn't help with this oneshot, I did it all by myself!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The void of the START…**

There were two children that could be seen in two different 'screens'. One was the demon, and the other the first child. Both had letters that were shaking, floating in the air.

Unseen to the two children, the child that could not have its name said was watching in the background. The two children put in their names, the third looking at what the first two put.

The demon had put in C-H-A-R-A, and the first F-R-I-S-K. As the second was about to enter the 'hard mode' unknowingly, the third child _reached_ , affecting the coding of the timeline that Frisk was currently in and making it ignore the hard mode, allowing them to enter the 'normal' Underground.

* * *

 **Frisk's Timeline** …

The child woke as they always did, on that pile of red leaves at the entrance to the Underground. Frisk smiled and sat up, letting the nostalgia of their past runs go through them.

After they were done basking in their nostalgia, since they knew that they'd always get to the next area just in time for what happens to happen again, they stood, walking out of the initial room and into the next one.

As they entered the next room, they looked down to see the flower that is always there at the beginning.

"Howdy, I'm FLOWEY, FLOWEY THE FLOWER!" Flowey exclaims, his false cheerful persona still in place.

"Hee hee hee… why'd you make me introduce myself?" Flowey asked Frisk, his smile still in place. "It's rude to act like you don't know who I am, someone ought to teach you proper manners, I guess little old me will have to do… Ready? Here we go!"

Flowey initiated the first FIGHT, and his dialogue continued as normal from their. Frisk simply stood and listened, dodging the pellets when needed, and waiting for Toriel to arrive to save them, like she did every time.

Flowey didn't look that surprised when the fireball hit him away, Frisk turning their attention to the large goat boss monster in front of them. Now, Frisk didn't seem to deviate from their pacifist way besides making sure to be friends with _everyone_ , so let's change views…

* * *

 **Chara's Timeline…**

Chara snapped their eyes open, getting up and quickly moving to the next room, ignoring Flowey as they rushed to get through Ruins. They were stopped, however, when they reached Toriel, who was coming to meet them.

"C-chara?" Toriel asked, wide eyed. This confused Chara, until they looked down to see that they were still them self, and that they couldn't 'feel' Frisk anywhere in their mind.

"Greetings, mother." Chara decided to say after a pause, smiling, deciding that they could use this.

"H-how… are you alive?" Toriel asked, in shock, before she shook her head, kneeling and taking Chara into a hug. "It does not matter, my child, I am just glad that you are here."

The two remained like that until Chara broke the silence. "Mother… where is Father?" Chara asked, looking up at Toriel.

"Your Father is…" Toriel trailed off, unsure of how to break the news that she had left Asgore a long time ago to her child. "You're father is back in NEW HOME, my child, I have become the caretaker of these RUINS since you have been… gone." She said, deciding that brutal honesty was the best course of action here.

"May we go and visit him?" Chara asked. There were two reasons for this question. One, so that they'd have a quick way through the Underground, and two, so that they wouldn't have to worry about any skeletons.

"I don't know…" Toriel said, trailing off and looking over at the wall, appearing deep in thought. She didn't want to go see him, but she also wanted to help her child however she could to make up for lost time since they had passed away.

"Please?" Chara asked. Toriels eyes widened at this, Chara not one to say 'please' that often. Sighing, Toriel relented.

"Alright, my child." Toriel said, standing with Chara in her arms. "We can go and visit Asgore."

 **A/N:Here, have a chapter... it's a little short, but that's because I'm having... trouble, writing... if anyone wants to assist me, then come on and PM me, and I'll see what happens**


	3. Chapter 3

Chara and Toriel quickly went and got ready. While Toriel packed some sacks, Chara put on a hoodie over there sweater, to help protect against the cold, and a scarf. Chara was a little anxious about this, but tried to not let it show.

The child was anxious for one reason, and one reason only… a certain comedian. The child hoped the promise, combined with their mother's presence, would halt any attacks the skeleton would make.

"My child, are you ready?" Toriel asked Chara. Blinking in surprise, Chara nodded, taking Toriel's hand and allowing the motherly goat monster to lead them out of the Ruins.

They entered the snow, looking at the tall trees around them. Chara wasn't even acting timid, actually slightly afraid of the skeleton, holding Toriels hand tightly and staying close. It had taken them a couple hundred resets to kill the skeleton in the Judgement Hall, and that was with knowing his pattern there… who knew how different they'd be here.

As the mother and child pair moved, there was a surprising lack of menacing presence in the area. The two silently crunched their way through the snow, the child looking around, wary.

Fortunately, thanks to the presence of Toriel, Chara and her made it all the way through the Underground unharmed. There was a small hiccup when they reached Undyne, but Toriel had handled it swiftly. Once at the end, in both timelines, both children got the sets of SOULs, and went back towards waterfall.

Once there, the grey child was restored, before doing as promised, vanishing shortly after.

A/N: _**Hey there, sorry about this but… I just can't do this alone. Sorry. Have this third chapter, and I'm sorry about the ending, but… I can't. If you want to help me, then message me, and I'll change the story to be more fun, but for now, this is all ya get.**_


End file.
